The National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI) is a congressionally-established division of the National Library of Medicine. Its major responsibility is to provide information resources in the fields of genomics and molecular biology and thereby support extramural and intramural researchers across all of NIH[unreadable]s ICs. To keep pace with the increasing volume of genomic data and to support specific trans NIH projects such as the Genome-Wide Association Studies, Dr. Collins approved the recommendation of the NIH Steering Committee and Management and Budget Working Group (MBWG) that supplementary funding should be collected in FY 2011 by NLM through IAAs with each IC. The approved assessment of NCBI is pro rated based on each IC[unreadable]s total FY 20101appropriation